


So Much Angst And Fluff How Do I Stop Writing This Oh My God There’s So Much Help

by beifong_simp



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Also fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, No Sex, No Smut, None of them are related, One Shot Collection, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Other, Ouch, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicide, and you can skip the angsty ones if you want, kyalin - Freeform, linzumi, ok but some of them are really just fluff, so like, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beifong_simp/pseuds/beifong_simp
Summary: i found a angst/fluff prompts list by @hellsdemonictrinity on tumblr and wanted to write some of them and ended up writing a whole bunch of them so here’s that
Relationships: Aang & Kya II (Avatar), Bolin & Mako (Avatar), Bumi II & Kya II (Avatar), Izumi & Kya (Avatar), Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Katara & Kya II (Avatar), Kya II & Tenzin (Avatar), Kya II (Avatar)/Reader, Lin Beifong & Izumi & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Jinora, Lin Beifong & Kya II, Lin Beifong & Mako, Lin Beifong & Opal, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong, Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong & Tenzin, Lin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Izumi, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Kya II/Izumi, Lin Beifong/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Angst/fluff Prompt List](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/766602) by Hells Demonic Trinity. 



> i’m literally so sorry oh my god a lot of them are very very ouchie uhh and that’s on projection but we don’t talk about that oop-

prompt #1 - “I love you, please don’t go.”

—

“I love you,” Lin cried with desperation in her voice, “Please… don't go.”  
Her entire body shook, tears streaming down her face. She had a pained expression on her face, one Kya had never seen on the usually stony chief of police. Lin fell to her knees, her hand still grasping Kya’s tightly. Kya felt wetness on her cheeks but didn’t bother to wipe it away. She couldn’t bring herself to respond to Lin. She wanted so badly to comfort her, but knew in the end she wasn’t going to stay.  
“Please, I- ” Lin could barely speak through her sobs. “I can’t lose you too.”  
Her words felt like a stab through Kya’s heart. Tenzin had broken up with Lin only weeks earlier, and Toph had moved away, giving Lin the position of Chief, earlier that year. Lin had admitted to Kya that she’d never loved Tenzin, not in that way anyway, but that his cheating and leaving her had made her feel more unwanted than ever.  
Kya had done her best to comfort Lin for the weeks she was in Republic City. She was afraid of admitting that her own feelings for her old friend had grown into something… more. She needed to leave, to escape her emotions, escape herself. she felt an overwhelming guilt to Lin, but she couldn’t bring herself to stay.  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I… ” She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then looked down at Lin. Her heart broke all over again.  
“I’m sorry,” She whispered one last time before pulling her hand from Lin’s and running from Lin’s apartment.   
Kya closed the door behind her, leaning her weight against it and letting out a sob. She pressed her hand against her mouth, forcing her guilt and sadness down and wiping her face dry. She would leave that night, and not return until her father’s death. She would also never fall completely and truly in love with another.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very fluffy young kyalin but a little sad close to the end, set before kya’s 20th birthday but after lin’s 16th

prompt #15 - “Shouldn’t you be with him/her/them?”

—

Lin was panting, sweat rolling down her forehead. She and Kya had been sparring for twenty minutes, with neither gaining the upper hand for more than a few seconds. Kya leaned back against the fountain, taking a minute to catch her breath. Lin decided to take advantage of her distraction, bending the section of fountain directly behind her into the ground.  
“Hey!” Kya yelled as she was plunged into the water now spilling from the fountain.  
Lin stuck her tongue out at her friend, earning a large spout of water aimed at her face. She managed to dodge it the first time, but Kya looped it around and hit her head-on only seconds later. Lin shook her head in an attempt to dry her face but gave up when she saw Kya preparing to attack her again.  
“Oh no you dont,” Lin got into her preferred stance as Kya charged at her.  
As soon as Kya was about to attack, Lin shifted her foot, bending a piece of earth to trip her. Kya went tumbling to the ground, and in her momentary surprise, lost control of her water. It splashed down, soaking Kya completely.  
Lin laughed at her friend, but wasted no time. She knew Kya would be up and attacking again very soon, so she wanted to make sure she’d win this time. She stomped twice, bending two earth planks over Kya and trapping her against the ground. Kya huffed as Lin strutted over to her, rolling her eyes when Lin stood atop one of the planks holding Kya down. Lin squatted down to get closer to Kya’s face and stuck her tongue out again.  
“Looks like you’re not the best bender kid around here anymore,” Lin taunted.  
Kya raised an eyebrow at her, and with a minute flick of her wrist under the plank, splashed water all over Lin again.  
“Hey!” Lin wiped her face, standing up and freeing Kya.  
Kya laughed, pushing herself off the ground.  
“I’ll admit, you’re pretty good. I don’t think either of us are at our mothers’ levels yet, but we’re pretty damn close if you ask me,” Kya bent the water out of her outfit and hair.  
“Ahem?” Lin gestured at her dripping clothes.  
“Hmmm…” Kya pretended to stroke a long beard in contemplation.  
Lin growled at her and she laughed again.  
“Fine, fine,” She said, bending the water off of her friend.  
Once Lin was dry, Kya walked to the edge of the clearing where they’d been sparring. She grabbed her discarded sweater and was about to walk back to the Air Temple when Lin ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.  
“Don’t leave yet,” Lin said, looking up at her. “Come relax in the sun, it’ll be nice.”  
Kya thought for a second before putting her things down and letting Lin pull her back to the grassy part of the meadow.  
“We have to be back for dinner though, my dad’s gonna kill me if I’m late,” Kya said, falling back on the soft ground next to Lin.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Lin rolled her eyes.   
“Ha! Y’know, Our parents are complete opposites. I don't think my mom would even notice if I were missing for a week!” Lin laughed at her joke, but Kya knew her mother’s nonchalant approach to parenting often made her feel unwanted.  
“Well, I certainly would, so don’t go doing that,” Kya responded, trying to reassure Lin without forcing her to actually admit to being upset.  
“I won’t, don’t worry,” Lin turned her head to the side and smiled at Kya.  
Kya’s heart skipped a beat.  
No, no, no, not now, she told herself. She shoved away the idea of being with Lin, trying to silence her mind. She’d never thought about Lin that way, that is, until a few weeks prior, when she’d trapped Lin in an iceberg while sparring. She’d gotten right up close to her face, meaning to tease her, but all of a sudden had panicked.  
“You okay?” Lin had a concerned look on her face.  
“Yeah I just… got lost in thought,” Kya responded. She had no idea how long she’d been staring, but clearly it had been more than long enough.  
When a strand of hair fell into Lin’s eyes, Kya couldn’t help herself. She reached over and tucked it gently behind Lin’s ear, her hand hovering for a moment before she pulled away. Lin’s eyes widened at Kya, a deep blush spreading over her features.  
A voice suddenly interrupted them, coming closer from within the trees.  
“... Bumi, quit it. I know you're here somewhere, I swear if you jump scare me again I’ll- ” Tenzin spotted his sister lying in the field and waved.  
Kya propped herself up on her elbows, waving back. Lin followed her lead, and as soon as Tenzin saw her, he turned redder than a tomato.  
“Oh, h-hi Lin!” He said, producing an awkward half smile.  
She was about to say hello back to him when Bumi launched himself out of a tree, landing directly on top of Tenzin. Tenzin let out a high-pitched scream, airbending his brother off of him and running back into the wooded area. Bumi grinned widely at the two girls before running after his younger brother, no doubt to torture him further.  
Once they were gone, Lin flushed again. She looked at Kya, who was still staring after her brothers and laughing, and then down at her hand. Without thinking, Lin laced her fingers in with Kya’s, who’s laughing stopped immediately.  
Kya shifted to face Lin again, her expression a mix of shock, fear, and joy.  
“Lin, what are you- ” She was cut off by Lin launching towards her, placing a shy kiss on her lips.  
When she pulled away, Kya felt like crying. She liked Lin, she really did, but so did Tenzin. And at the end of the day, her parents expected for Lin to end up with him, and Kya with some man she found elsewhere. She still hadn’t even told them she liked women yet, and plus… she couldn’t break her brother’s heart like that.  
She removed her hand from Lin’s and hid her face by looking to the trees again.  
“Shouldn’t you be with him?” She asked.  
“What?” Lin tried to grab her hand again, but she yanked it away.  
“With Tenzin. You should be with Tenzin,” She clarified, though Lin knew what she meant the first time.  
“I- I mean, yeah, that’s what everyone says, but Kya, I like you, not him, and- ” Kya cut Lin off, shaking her head.  
“I can’t. We can’t. I’m sorry, I really am,” Kya stood to leave, not wanting Lin to see the tears rolling down her cheeks.  
“Kya, wait!” Lin called, but Kya had already started running.   
Lin sat in the meadow alone, never wanting to go back to the temple. She numbly watched the sun travel through the sky, not a soul bothering her until Tenzin came to fetch her for dinner. She followed him back, tuning out his constant chatter, dreading the moment she’d see Kya again.   
To her surprise, Kya never showed up to dinner, despite what she’d said earlier. When Lin asked after her, Aang told her that Kya had left to travel the world as soon as she’d come back from sparring. It felt like a stab to the gut, but Lin said nothing, forcing the sadness and anger she felt into the depths of her stomach.  
She didn’t see Kya again for another four years, and when she did, she and Tenzin were together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kya has a panic attack at the beginning of this one so beware of that, otherwise its kyalin fluff

prompt #46 - “Dance with me.”

—

The music was too loud. There were too many people talking. Too many colours, too much light. Kya’s breathing was too shallow, too fast. It was all too much. She had to get out of there.  
She shoved her way through small groupings of people. She didn’t want to start crying. Not here, not with everyone watching. Her hands shook and her head felt like it might explode. There was a weight on her chest, and her head was spinning because of how little oxygen she was getting.  
Kya crashed through the doors of the ballroom, rushing into the cool nighttime air. The garden was quieter, and when the door closed behind her, the noise was muffled further. She knew she could calm herself down out here, it would just take a bit.   
Kya walked over to one of the stone benches, still shaking. She leaned her back against the wall behind her and pulled her feet up unto the bench, hugging her knees. Her breathing was still coming in short, shallow gasps, but at least the air out here wasn’t as stiff. Her cheeks felt wet, but she didn’t have enough control to wipe them yet.   
She closed her eyes, focusing as hard as she could on slowing her breathing.   
After a long while, Kya’s breathing had evened out and her shaking stopped, though her throat still burned and her cheeks remained wet. She was still sitting on the bench hugging her knees when a voice startled her.  
“Kya?” Kya looked up, relieved to see it was Lin.  
She smiled weakly and patted the bench beside her. While Lin situated herself, Kya tucked her face safely against her knees.  
Lin sat silently for a moment, her hands gripping the edge of the bench. The quiet between them had never been awkward, something both girls appreciated. Lin often found herself uncomfortable in social situations, preferring to sit in a corner alone, and Kya got easily overstimulated in loud and bright spaces. They hadn’t made a pact or anything out loud, but they would both always keep an eye on the other.  
Lin knew Kya liked some space to calm herself down before talking to anyone. When she saw Kya run out like she had earlier that night, she always gave her ten or so minutes before finding her. Kya suddenly felt an intense urge to thank Lin, feeling like she’d not said the words enough.  
She pulled her face away from her legs, opening her mouth to say something, but no words came. She huffed in frustration, annoyed that this happened so often. And not only when the panic attacks came. Sometimes she’d be completely unable to speak for hours at a time, and she didn't know why, or how to stop it.  
“It’s alright, you don’t need to say anything,” Lin reassured her.  
Kya reached out to hold Lin’s hand, suddenly getting an idea. She pulled her hand away, wiping her cheeks, and stood up. Lin looked at her curiously, somewhat surprised at the sudden energy burst. Kya spun around twice, stopping to reach a hand out to Lin.  
Dance with me, she mouthed. Lin accepted her hand, laughing quietly when Kya pulled her from the bench with unexpected strength.  
“You want to dance now, do you?” Lin said with a smile. “I have to warn you, I’m a terrible dancer, but I can try.”  
Kya smiled broadly and tugged Lin to the small plaza in the centre of the garden. The music was faint through the closed doors, but it was enough. kya took the lead, letting Lin follow her steps and spinning her gracefully several times.   
After dancing together for a long while, Lin pulled Kya close, resting her head on Kya’s shoulder. They swayed gently, Kya nestling her face into Lin’s hair. The sounds of the party inside were faint, and the night air was still. They said nothing, but they didn’t have to.  
“Thank you,” Kya mumbled into Lin’s soft black hair, finally getting her voice back.  
“Anytime,” Lin replied, smiling against Kya’s shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow okay so someone tries to commit su*cide in this one and someone else reveals their habit of s*lf h*rm, so that’s a thing, all around very p a i n but also sweet because yes

prompt #49 - “Who hurt you?”

—

“Chief, we have a 10-72 at 45th and Kyoshi Avenue, I repeat, a 10-72 at 45th and Kyoshi Avenue. Over,” Mako’s voice sounded slightly panicked through the crunchy radio static.  
“I’m on my way. 952?” Lin responded calmly, turning on her siren. She turned a sharp corner, heading towards the edge of town.  
“10-45B, 10-46, no other injuries. And Chief…” Mako trailed off for a moment, and Lin couldn’t help but feel suddenly sick with worry.  
“It’s Jinora.”

Lin slammed her car door, running to the small gathering of first responders on the street corner. She shoved past Mako and another officer, dropping to her knees beside Jinora.  
“What the hell happened?!” She all but yelled, pulling Jinora’s head into her lap.  
“Aunt Lin,” Jinora said quietly, a small smile forming. Her eyes were shut, her face slightly pale.  
“Shh, rest, I’ll keep you safe,” Lin said to her niece, stroking her hair.  
She looked up at the surrounding first responders, her anger starting to build.  
“Where in Raava is the damn ambulance?” She barked. She hadn’t directed her anger at any specific officer, least of all Mako, but it was he who jumped into action immediately.  
He walked a few steps away, radioing back and forth for a minute with the ambulance, before coming to report back.  
“It’s at 42nd and Kyoshi, Chief. Should be here in just a moment,” He said professionally.  
Lin gave him a nod and focused on Jinora again. Lin knew Jinora kept to herself, much the same way she did. Her siblings relied on her heavily for emotional support, and Lin had no doubt she had many friends, but this shocked her. Why would someone want to hurt such a beautiful spirit, someone so kind who only thought of others?  
The ambulance arrived and Lin forced herself to pay attention to what was happening now. She could ask questions later, for now she had to be present. For Jinora.

Lin had stayed by Jinora’s side the entire drive to the hospital, and hadn’t left her bedside once they’d arrived. She was now on the edge of an uncomfortable, old, wooden chair, resting her arms and head on the side of Jinora’s bed. She had her niece’s hand clutched tightly in her own.  
Several healers had been in and out, and Jinora was no longer physically hurt. She was still weak, and had slept for several hours now, but she was fine.  
Lin whipped her head up when she heard movement above her. Jinora had finally woken up, and was propped in a sitting position looking down at Lin.  
“Jinora,” Lin felt tears prick her eyes as she smiled at her niece.  
“Aunt Lin, I…” Jinora choked on her words.  
“Shh, it’s alright. I’m here, I’m not leaving anytime soon,” Lin squeezed her niece’s hand.  
Jinora looked at her hand in Lin’s. Emotion suddenly overcame the young girl, sobs escaping her throat. Her shoulders shook with the force of her crying and her hand tightened around Lin’s as much as her weak body let it.  
“That’s it, let it all out. You’re alright now. You’re safe,” Lin reassured her.  
Seeing Jinora so afraid, so hurt, Lin felt her anger boil. She was furious at whoever had done this to her niece. She wanted them to feel the same pain Jinora was in, the same fear.  
“Jinora, who hurt you?” Lin’s voice was gentle, but there was an edge behind it that hadn’t been there moments before.  
Jinora’s sobs only got louder. Lin decided it was best to let her get her emotions out before questioning her. That was why she hadn’t told Tenzin, or anyone else for that matter, that she was in the hospital.  
When Jinora had finally quieted, Lin reached out to wipe her niece’s face.  
“Are you ready to talk?” She asked gently. Jinora nodded, so she asked her the same question she had previously.  
“Who hurt you?” Her voice was more controlled this time, the anger hidden.  
“It- It wasn’t- ” Jinora sagged, letting out a shaky breath before continuing.  
“It wasn’t someone else. It was me. I did this,” She gazed back at Lin with a pleading look in her eyes.  
Lin was taken aback. She herself had struggled with impulses to hurt herself, but never had it brought her this close to death. She thought for a moment, choosing her next words carefully. After opening and closing her mouth several times with no success, she figured Jinora would feel most comforted to know she wasn’t alone.  
Lin bent off her armour, sending it to the corner of the room. She reached down and tugged her pant leg up, revealing the countless scars running down her leg. Jinora stared at them, taking in what Lin was sharing with her.  
“Thank you,” Jinora whispered, tears coming back to her eyes. “I needed- I- thank you.”  
Lin moved herself to sitting on the bed next to Jinora, taking her niece in her arms. She held the young girl tightly for a long time. The sky started to darken, and Lin shifted away from Jinora.  
“I know it’s hard, but I think we need to talk to your parents about this. I can come with you if you’d like, for support…” Lin didn’t want to make her niece talk to her parents, but she was worried. She’d never spoken to anyone other than Kya about her own habits, and had found it impossible to stop herself before having that support system in place.  
To her surprise, Jinora nodded.  
“I do need to talk to them, I was just… scared. But I think I can now,” She grabbed Lin’s hand again.   
“It would help a lot if you were there though,” Jinora smiled somewhat sadly at her aunt.  
“Then I’ll stay as long as you need me to,” Lin smiled back.  
“Thank you,” Jinora breathed.  
“It’s me who should be thanking you, kid. Sharing stuff like that is terrifying. You’re one of the bravest people I know, Jinora… I’m so proud of you,” Jinora pulled Lin to her, wrapping her in a tight hug.  
A nurse came in, giving Jinora a final check over before giving her the all clear to go home. Lin left with her, grateful Mako had driven her car to the hospital from where she’d left it. She drove them to the dock, reassuring Jinora the entire ferry ride to Air Temple Island.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some slightly depresso lin but very wholesome and not too sad, early kyalin where theyre both still being idiots

prompt #50 - “Nothing is wrong with you.”  
kyalin version

—

Everything was so cold. The air, her armour, the ground beneath her. And yet her face burned. It felt like it might melt off. It hurt.  
She was also burning inside. With anger, hurt. Of course Su had to have been friends with criminals. Of course Su had to cut those damned cables and-  
And of course she had to grab Su’s wrist with her cables in the first place. She’d acted so impulsively, so stupidly. She’d been trying to please her mother, but that clearly didn’t work. She’d been so foolish to think her mother would ever be proud of her. And now she had these two ugly scars painting her face forever.  
She couldn’t help but beat herself up. She was so angry, but her mother had made it seem like she was in the wrong. Like Su was right. And mother knows best, right? Her anger had nowhere to go except for inside, at herself. Memories flooded her head, reminding her of every mistake she’d ever made. That only made matters worse.  
She glared at her feet when someone knocked on the door.  
“Who is it?” She barked, not wanting to deal with family or friends, but not really wanting to see another nurse.  
“Lin, can I please come in?” Kya asked, peeking her head through the door.  
Lin growled. She felt bad about it, but she was angry at Kya too. She’d left so many times, her being here now meant next to nothing. She’d leave again once Lin was better, and who knows when she’d come back next. It was always the same.  
“That wasn’t a no,” Kya said, opening the door fully and walking in.  
“At least close the door behind you,” Lin huffed in annoyance even though Kya did what she’d asked.  
“Lin, talk to me,” Kya sat on the bed by Lin’s feet.   
“You have every right to be angry right now, but you can’t keep it all inside. You’ll only hurt yourself doing that,” Kya rested her hand on Lin’s leg, but Lin pulled away.  
“It’s all my fault,” Lin mumbled, looking down and hugging herself tightly.  
“What? That’s not true, Su shouldn’t have- ”  
“Not just that. Everything. I keep doing everything wrong. I couldn’t metalbend for the longest time, I’ve let too many people die while on duty, I’ve only ever been with Tenzin, my sister hates me, my mother hates me, I don’t even know who my father is, I wasn’t enough for you to stay either and I just- ” She drew a deep breath.   
“There’s something wrong with me, Kya. And I can’t care anymore because if I do, I’ll just make everything worse.”  
“Lin. Look at me,” Kya scooched up onto the bed fully, crossing her legs and facing Lin. she tried to get Lin to meet her eyes, but the earthbender refused.  
“Nothing is wrong with you. Absolutely nothing. Metal bending is an incredible feat that few earthbenders achieve, and you’re a master at it now. You’ve given your life to your job already, even though you’re only twenty two, and did everything you could to save those people. Even when they don’t make it, there are countless others who do because of you. Only having been with Tenzin- ” Kya paused for a moment, a lump forming in her throat. She couldn’t tell Lin about her feelings for her, not now. She was dating her brother for spirits’ sake. She forced herself to continue, ignoring the urge to tell Lin.  
“Plenty of people are only ever with one person, and plus, your dating life doesn’t define you. Another thing, Su and Toph don’t hate you, Lin. They’re your family, they could never hate you. Tenzin annoys the hell out of me but I don’t hate him, do I?” Lin chuckled at that, making Kya smile.  
“And not knowing your father doesn’t make you any different than someone who does. It’s not your fault that you don’t, and if anything, I’d say you’re stronger because of it.” Kya said in a softer tone.  
“Please look at me,” Kya begged before finishing her speech. Lin begrudgingly lifted her gaze to Kya’s, forest green meeting ocean blue.  
“I didn’t leave because of you. I’d never leave because of you. You’re one of, no, you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. You’re smart, talented, funny, kind, well, when you want to be,” Lin truly laughed at that and Kya felt her heart rate rise.  
“And so much more, Lin. You truly are remarkable. There is nothing wrong with you, I promise. I ran away because I was scared, and honestly, I’ll probably run away again for the same reason. Never because of you. You are perfect, you hear me? Absolutely flawless. Say it,” Kya put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Lin.  
Lin blushed furiously at Kya’s words, and somehow reddened further at her challenge.  
“Oh come on, at least admit there’s nothing wrong with you,” Kya urged.  
“Fine, alright. There’s nothing wrong with me,” Lin relented. “Happy now?”  
“Very,” Kya grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> linzumi!! I love them so much wow ok so this one’s like,, sad fluff? does that make sense? it gets sad like a third of the way through but isn’t like,,, it’s side character death with both of them getting sad so like,, yeah

prompt #50 - “Nothing is wrong with you.”  
linzumi version

—

Lin woke up to the smell of coffee wafting into her room. She heard dishes clanging in the kitchen, a string of swearing following a crash. Lin cracked a tiny smile, getting out of bed and stretching. She walked down the hallway sleepily, leaning against the doorframe when she got to the kitchen.  
“Need some help there, Zumi?” She eyed the pots on the floor surrounding the Firelord.  
“Please,” Izumi said with relief, sighing deeply.  
Lin pushed off of the door and wrapped her arms around her wife, tilting her head up and kissing her.  
“You really are useless in the kitchen,” Lin teased.  
“Yeah, yeah, just help me would you?” Izumi pulled away and leaned down, grabbing one of the pots from the floor.  
Lin laughed, reaching down to pick up a pot before smelling burning.  
“Oh no, oh no, not again,” Izumi shot back up and turned to the stove.  
“Shit, shit, shit, spirits help me,” She panicked and turned off the stove, shifting the pan over.  
“What did you burn this time?” Lin stood on her tip-toes to peek over Izumi’s shoulder.  
Izumi mumbled, blushing and ducking out from under Lin. She grabbed the last of the pots from the floor, ignoring Lin’s chuckles.  
“Is the coffee at least drinkable?” Lin picked up the pot and poured two mugs.  
“Hey, I make great coffee!” Izumi hit Lin jokingly.  
Lin smiled and heaped sugar into her mug, following it up with a bit of milk. She slid the other mug to her left and raised her mug to take a sip.  
“Mmm, you do make good coffee,” Lin said, savouring the sweet beverage.  
“You can’t even taste the coffee with all that milk and sugar!” Izumi picked up her own mug and turned around, leaning back against the counter.  
“Well at least I can make breakfast without almost burning the kitchen down,” Lin took the pan from the stove, pouring the blackened eggs into the green bin.  
Izumi gazed lovingly at Lin as she rinsed the pan and set it back on the stove, taking the eggs out of the fridge and cracking two of them. She sipped her coffee while Lin cooked, both of them enjoying being together in silence. Izumi loved watching Lin around the house, her guard down and edges softened.   
Just as she finished making and plating their breakfast, the phone rang. Lin huffed and made her way to it, her previously content expression changing to one of annoyance.  
“What?” She answered gruffly.  
Izumi watched as her eyebrows drew together, concern filling her eyes, until her face suddenly dropped. She continued listening, nodding along solemnly, before finally speaking again.  
“Thank you. I’ll…” she paused, and Izumi saw her eyes glaze over. “I’ll be there tomorrow.”  
She hung the phone back on the wall and turned back to her wife.  
“Who was it? What’s wrong?” Izumi opened her arms, wrapping Lin in a tight hug.  
“It was Su. My mother…” Lin burrowed her head in Izumi’s shoulder.  
“Oh, Lin, I’m so sorry,” Izumi rubbed her hand up and down Lin’s back.  
They stood like that for a long moment before Lin pulled away, taking her plate from the counter and going to sit on the sofa. Izumi followed her, taking her own plate in and reclining next to her. She watched Lin push her food around the plate, not actually eating any of it, and put her plate on the coffee table. She took Lin’s plate and fork, setting them down beside her own.  
“You’re allowed to cry, you know,” Izumi took one of Lin’s hands and brought it to her lap, stroking it gently.  
Lin shook her head, staring at the floor. After a few more minutes of silence, she turned to Izumi.  
“There’s something wrong with me. I don’t feel like crying, I- I’m not even sad. I just feel… empty,” She blinked twice and looked back at the floor.  
“Lin, nothing is wrong with you. You’re in shock, you have a hard time processing emotions in everyday life, it makes sense for you to be numb, confused even. You need some time to understand your emotions, and to come to terms with what’s happened. I’ll be here with you the whole time, alright? You can take as long as you need,” Izumi brought her free hand up to rub Lin’s back.  
Lin nodded absently, eyes unfocused and lips slightly parted. Their breakfast remained untouched on the table, their coffee entirely forgotten in the kitchen. Lin hardly moved, her steady breathing the only indication that she was still alive. By the time she spoke again, their food was stone cold and the sun was high in the sky.  
“She’s really gone,” Lin muttered.  
Izumi scooched herself closer to Lin, properly taking her in her arms. She held her like a cracked porcelain doll, as if she could break at any given moment. Her heart ached for Lin, but she mourned herself as well. Toph had been a part of her life as a young girl, animatedly telling stories to her before any of the other kids had been born. Even when Bumi and Kya were born, she’d seemed to favour Izumi.  
When she finally had Lin, she’d become very closed off, rarely coming to see any of the other kids unless it was to drop Lin off. She didn’t stay anymore, and never told stories. Even so, when they’d gotten older and Lin and Izumi had grown close, Toph had expressed a liking for her. Sometimes, to Lin’s dismay, even more so than with her own kids.  
Then, when Lin had rekindled their relationship a matter of years earlier, she’d started to visit on occasion. She was the first to congratulate the pair on their engagement, no doubt spying on them through spirit vines. They’d remained in touch, and sometimes Izumi would call Toph herself, enjoying talking to her mother-in-law despite her general crankiness.  
Her death was a stab to the gut for her, but she could only imagine how Lin felt. Their relationship had been shaky at it’s best, but they still cared deeply for one another. They were still mother and daughter in the moments it mattered most.  
They fell asleep like that, Lin wrapped tightly in Izumi’s arms, the entire day lost to the sudden sadness of it all. They knew it would be a long few weeks, and packing for Zaofu the next day would be draining, but for the time being they let themselves forget about it all. All that mattered in that moment was the warmth they provided one another, and the security they felt holding each other on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this!! very happy very fluffy kyalin they're adorable babies in love oh my god yes its a happy time read

prompt #51 - “You make me feel alive.”

—

It was already getting dark by the time Lin arrived home. She knew Kya had something planned for their evening, but she’d been caught up working in the field all day and still had paperwork when she got back. Her hand rested on the doorknob for a second before she walked in, expecting and preparing for Kya to be mad. Instead, and soon as she opened the door, Kya launched at her, wrapping her in an excited hug.  
“You’re back! Here, change into this, we can leave as soon as you’re dressed,” Kya pulled back, a wide grin on her face.  
“You’re not mad I took so long?” Lin looked at Kya quizzically.  
“Of course not silly, actually, it’ll be more fun getting to look at the stars while we're out! Now go get dressed already,” Kya grabbed a pile of folded clothes and put them in Lin’s arms, pushing her towards the bedroom.  
Lin chucked at Kya’s enthusiasm and walked down the short hallway to the bedroom. She looked down at the clothes in her arms, somewhat relieved to see it was a pair of black trousers, a green blouse with loose flare sleeves, and a thick metal half corset. She changed quickly, bending her armour back into its closet and throwing her underclothes into the hamper.  
When Lin walked back into the main living area, Kya was literally bouncing by the door. Kya smiled most of the time, but her grin was wider than Lin had ever seen it. She couldn’t help but crack a smile of her own seeing her wife so happy.  
“Wow, someone’s excited,” Lin remarked.  
“Come on!” Kya grabbed Lin’s hand, pulling them both out the door and closing it behind her.  
“Uh, can I get my shoes please?” Lin looked pointedly at her bare feet.  
Kya’s face dropped for a moment before a laugh bubbled from her throat. She opened the door again, dramatically holding her arm out like a magician at the end of a trick. Lin laughed quietly, stepping in and slipping into a pair of short-heeled pumps.  
“Alright sparky, let’s go,” Lin closed and locked the door.  
“Can I have any hints on where we’re going?” Kya shook her head at Lin’s question, grabbing her hand again and pulling her to the elevator.  
“Nope! You’ll see when we get there,” The elevator arrived and they stepped in. The trip to the main floor was quick, but Kya hopped from foot to foot the entire time.  
Kya flagged a taxi when they burst out the apartment complex’s front door. She pushed Lin into the backseat and whispered a location to the driver before scooching in next to Lin.  
“Come on, you're not gonna give me anything?” Lin made puppy dog eyes at Kya, trying to weasel any information out of her.  
“Hmmmmm…” Kya tapped Lin on the nose, smiling smugly. “Still no. You’re gonna love it though, I promise.”  
The drive lasted about a half an hour, the taxi taking them to the outskirts of town. They rounded a corner, clearing the last of the tall buildings, and Lin suddenly saw where they were headed.  
“Kya, you didn’t…” Lin muttered, her smile growing as the bright, coloured lights drew nearer.  
“Yes. Yes I did. I rented the entire place for the night and we can stay as long as we want,” Kya giggled.  
“Of course you did,” Lin grabbed Kya’s hand and squeezed. “It’s perfect.”  
The taxi pulled up at the front gate and they both got out. Kya handed the cash due to the driver through the window then turned back to Lin. She tugged Lin’s arm, pulling her towards the carnival.  
They spent the night exhausting every ride they could, Lin winning Kya countless toys. Kya’s arms were overflowing with stuffed animals and other prizes when they got to the last ride. She set them down on the stand then climbed up into the lowered seat. Lin clambered in next to her, resting her head on Kya’s shoulder.  
Kya nodded at the ride operator, and they began to travel up.  
“Wow,” Lin breathed. “Remind me to always save the ferris wheel for last.”  
Kya laced their fingers together, pulling Lin’s hand up to her lips and kissing her rough knuckles.  
“It’s my favourite view of the city up here. Especially now, with the sun rising, and with you,” Lin blushed at Kya’s words and squeezed her hand again.  
“I love you, Kya. You make me feel alive,” Lin turned to look into Kya's ice blue eyes.  
“I love you too,” Kya responded, gazing into the vibrant green of Lin’s eyes.  
Lin’s mouth lifted into a soft smile before she pulled Kya in for a gentle kiss. Kya returned it, then wrapped her arm around Lin’s shoulder, leaning into the shorter woman. Lin rested her head back on Kya’s shoulder, and they watched the sky brighten in the early morning hours. It was beautiful, and even if just for a moment, everything was perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also very happy fluff kyalin :)) although lin does a cry bECAUSE of the happies

prompt #67 - “I’m right where I belong.”

—

Kya was dying to get off the ship by the time it docked in Republic City’s massive harbour. She had gone through just about every available activity on the boat, trying desperately to keep herself occupied until she arrived, but getting bored of everything after a maximum of ten minutes. She couldn’t stop thinking about everyone she’d get to see when she got back, but there was one person in particular that hadn’t left her mind since her departure two months earlier.  
“Lin!” Kya yelled as she ran down the ship’s ramp.  
She tackled Lin in a hug, nearly knocking both of them to the ground with her momentum. She’d abandoned her bags while running to her wife, but one of the seamen grabbed them for her and set them next to the couple.  
“Woah, easy there,” Lin chuckled, holding Kya tightly and breathing in her scent for a short moment before pulling away.  
“Your ship was delayed and Tenzin claims that it is absolutely crucial that dinner be at seven. We better get a move on if you want to clean up before seeing everyone again,” Lin picked up half of Kya’s overflowing bags and walked towards her car.  
There was a reasonable gathering of people on the dock, but not so many that it was difficult to get around. It was mostly family members or friends of those arriving from the South Pole and some stops along the way, though there were a few people boarding to travel North. Kya followed Lin the short distance to her car, throwing her bags in the trunk and hopping in on the passenger side.  
“I missed you so, so much,” Kya said in an over dramatically exasperated voice.  
“I missed you too,” Lin responded, giving a half smile to the waterbender.  
Kya leaned across the car’s small midsection, kissing Lin before she could start the car. Lin chuckled when she pulled back, turning the key to ignite the engine.  
“I swear Kya, I’ll never get anywhere on time with you,” Kya grinned cheekily at Lin’s comment.  
“It’s always more,” Kya twirled her wrists in the air. “~Dramatic~ to arrive slightly late.”  
Lin chuckled again and pulled out of her parking spot. She drove down side streets, avoiding traffic easily by knowing which streets were busiest at that time of day. They quickly arrived at their apartment complex, and Lin parked neatly in her reserved underground spot. They took the elevator up to the fourteenth floor and Kya rushed into their apartment as quickly as she could.  
“Home!” She exclaimed, spinning in circles several times with her arms flung out.  
Lin set the last of Kya’s bags down against the arm of the couch. Kya stopped twirling, looking out the window from across the room for a second. She felt Lin’s arms wrap around her waist, her head nuzzling into Kya’s neck.  
“You stink,” Lin said, her voice muffled against Kya’s shoulder.  
Kya laughed and wiggled around so she was face to face with Lin.  
“Well, I’ve been on a boat for three days, and the showers on that thing are… questionable to say the least,” She kissed Lin’s forehead and pried her hands from around her waist.  
“I’m gonna go shower before we have to go to dinner, alright?” Lin nodded and Kya left her standing in the main room alone.

Dinner went by quickly, with Kya telling stories of where she’d been this time and reporting on her mother’s health to her brothers. When all the kids were in bed, Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, Pema, and Lin were lounging in the Air Temple’s common room, drinks in every hand but Lin’s.  
“So where will you go next?” Pema eyed at Kya curiously.  
“Oh, I don’t know, I haven’t been to visit Zumi in the fire nation in a while,” She looked at the ceiling, swirling her drink around.  
Lin rested her head in her hands, trying to keep her face from betraying her sadness at Kya’s willingness to leave so often.   
“But, you know, I’ve been thinking, and maybe I’ll just stay here for a while,” Lin looked up abruptly when Kya spoke again, surprise coating her features.  
“Don’t look so shocked, Linny dearest, you know I’ve been slowing down,” Kya teased.  
“I know, I just… never thought you’d actually settle down unless it was in your grave,” Lin felt almost on the verge of tears with happiness at the idea of Kya staying with her permanently.  
Kya’s eyebrows raised in concern and she crossed the room, sitting on the floor next to her wife. She set her drink on the coffee table in front of them and wrapped her arms around Lin.  
“Oh my, oh my, I didn’t realize how much my travelling affected you,” She muttered into Lin’s gunmetal grey hair.  
Lin didn’t like the feeling of Tenzin, Pema, and Bumi watching all this, but didn’t care enough to say anything.  
“Hey, you know what, I am going to stay. I’m going to stay until we go on a vacation together, or you kick me out, or I hit the haystack,” She pulled back to look Lin in the eyes.   
“I’m right where I belong. Right here with you, my amazing wife. And of course all the airheads staring at us right now, but mostly with you,” Kya smiled at Lin, who’s eyes were now visibly watering.  
“Thank you,” Lin whispered, leaning her forehead against Kya’s.  
“Hey, Kya, I think you’ve got the wrong chief there, this one’s all mushy!” Bumi let out a roaring laugh.  
“Oh shut up, will you?” Lin quipped at him, failing to contain her own laugh only an instant later.  
“I think you staying is a great decision, Kya,” Tenzin said after they’d quieted down again.  
“Yeah, yeah, you’re just happy because you think I’ll babysit your kids more often,” Kya rolled her eyes at her brother, who shrugged.  
“It was worth a try, and anyway, I’m not wrong,” Tenzin smiled crookedly and Kya chuckled.  
“As long as there are no airbending children in my apartment, we would be happy to babysit. On occasion,” Lin added, shooting a quick glare at Tenzin to make sure he understood that she was in no way going to become his free babysitting service.  
“Oohh, you got the Beifong glare!” Pema poked at her husband.  
“It’s not the first time either,” Lin smirked at Pema, who stuck out her tongue in retaliation.  
The night continued on, with the five adults trading gossip and stories until the early morning. Finally, Lin and Kya headed back to the mainland, taking one of the small metal boats kept on the island to get there. The boat ride was peaceful, the water still and quiet. When they got home, they were both exhausted. Lin braided Kya’s hair and Kya let Lin’s down before they snuggled in bed together, falling asleep almost instantaneously.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok back to the heavy stuff ahaaaa this one’s got some alcoholism, implications of alcohol poisoning, very bad mental health, and kyalin but they’re about the age they were in tlok and still being idiots

prompt #71 - “You’ve been drinking tonight, haven't you?”

—

Lin hadn’t had a thing to drink in years. It had taken her so long to get rid of the nasty habit, and yet it was so easy to fall back into it. She felt guilty ordering the first drink at the bar, but as soon she brought the glass to her lips, she gave in completely.

“What’s going on?” Kya asked.  
“Something’s happened with Lin,” Tenzin replied, rummaging through Kya’s drawer and tossing her clothes at her.  
“But it’s the middle of the night, what- ” Kya started to say before Tenzin cut her off.  
“Are you coming or not? She’s in the hospital, and the only thing she’s said to anyone is your name,” Tenzin turned and left Kya to get dressed.  
Fuck, Kya thought to herself. She didn’t really want to see Lin hurt, but this was not the time to be selfish. She got dressed as quickly as she could, leaving her hair in it’s usual nighttime braid for time’s sake. If Lin needed her, she’d do anything to be by her old friend’s side.  
Kya and Tenzin rode on Oogie, the gentle giant flying as quickly as he could. When they finally arrived at the hospital, Oogie landed on the side of the street.  
“Oogie, you fly back to the island, we’ll take the ferry back,” Tenzin told the air bison as he slid down after Kya.  
Oogie launched himself back into the air, leaving Tenzin and Kya standing on the cold, dark sidewalk. The siblings stood in silence for a moment before both turning to enter the hospital.  
The woman at the front desk seemed to recognize them right away, flagging one of her colleagues to bring them to Lin. They were taken up to the third floor, down several hallways, and finally to a closed door to a corner room. A nurse opened the door just as they arrived, nearly crashing into Kya.  
“I-I’m so sorry,’ she muttered before looking up to meet Kya’s eyes.  
“Are you Kya? She’s been asking for you since she regained consciousness. She’s awake now, and doing reasonably better, I think she’d appreciate it if you came to see her,” The nurse glanced at Tenzin.   
“Maybe give us a moment before coming in,” Kya said gently to her younger brother. “I’ll come out in a minute and give you some time alone with her as well, alright?”  
Tenzin nodded and Kya pushed the door open.  
Lin had several IVs plugged into her left arm, and there was a sleeve around her right arm monitoring her blood pressure. The upper half of her bed had been raised to keep her in a comfortable sitting position. She looked weak, but didn’t appear to have any physical injuries. Her head turned to Kya as she closed the door behind her, and it suddenly hit her.  
“You’ve been drinking tonight, haven’t you?” Kya said after a long pause.  
Lin turned her head away, looking out one of her many windows at the night sky. Kya’s heart ached for the younger woman. She’d stayed with Lin for several weeks after something similar happened, many years ago. She’d helped Lin to quit drinking after that night.  
But she had plenty of bad habits of her own. She knew how easy it was to fall back into them. How much shame came after a relapse, and how much harder it was to stop the second, third, hundredth time.  
Kya grabbed the small chair sitting next to the door, bringing it around Lin’s bed to sit between her and the windows. She took Lin’s right hand in hers, rubbing her thumb slowly back and forth. Lin looked down at her, guilt straining her expression.  
“Kya…” Lin choked on her words.  
“Hey, it’s alright. You don’t have to talk now. Or ever, but I think talking at some point would be good,” Kya mustered up a small smile, and Lin chuckled weakly.  
Lin drew a deep breath and closed her eyes, resting her head against the back of her bed.  
“You’re probably confused about why you were the one I was asking for,” Lin started, her hand lightly squeezing Kya’s.   
“You’ve always been here for me. Even when you were travelling, you’d write to me, and you came back when I needed you. You helped me stop drinking, helped me survive the last time this happened,” she stopped for a moment, looking Kya in the eyes again.   
“Kya, I… I love you,” her last words came out as barely a whisper.  
Kya stared at Lin in shock for a moment. Suddenly everything made sense to her. She’d always felt especially drawn to Lin, but never thought it was because she had feelings for her. Every goodbye between them had hurt more than the others, and she felt so safe with Lin. She’d had partners on her travels, but this… this was different. It was so deep, so raw, so right.  
“I love you too,” she breathed. It was something she’d never expected to say to anyone really, but it was true. She couldn’t believe how blind she’d been, not noticing her own feelings, and completely ignoring Lin’s.  
“I love you too,” she repeated, the corners of her mouth lifting.   
A tear slipped down Lin’s cheek, but a smile decorated her face too. She leaned her head back again, letting out a sigh. A small laugh escaped her throat, delicate and musical. Kya wanted to keep the sound forever, to keep Lin forever.  
They sat quietly for a moment, Kya still stroking Lin’s hand gently. They’d get through this, together. Everything was wrong, but perfect at the same time. The moment shattered when Tenzin came in and started asking Lin an ungodly number of questions, but after answering a few, Kya kicked him out, telling him to go back to the island.  
Kya stayed in the hospital room with Lin until the next morning when she was given the all clear to go home. Instead of going back to Air Temple Island, though, she went to Lin’s apartment with her. She’d finally found her home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kya x reader! also very heavy subject though, with uh, the opening being you basically talking kya down as she’s about to commit su*cide, happy ending tho!

prompt #83 - “When I’m with you, I’m happy.”

—

It felt like there was something squeezing you, suffocating you. All you could see was Kya’s face, her hair blowing in the wind. You ran towards her, and as you got closer, you could see the tears streaming down her face. You neared the edge of the building, reaching the safety fence she stood on. Her knuckles were turning white with how tightly she was gripping the pole to her right.  
“Kya, stop! Please, please Kya, take my hand,” You cried up to her.  
The wind was loud in your ears, the cold sharp and biting through the thin fabric of your outfit. Kya’s hair had come undone, her long locks flailing wildly around her. You could feel wetness on your cheeks as you reached your hand up to her.  
“Please,” You cried again.  
Kya closed her eyes for a moment, then glanced behind her. Her face twisted when she saw the busy street ten stories below. You could barely breathe, and when you did manage to pull air into your lungs, it was bitterly cold. You felt your body shaking, but whether it was because of the freezing or your fear, you couldn’t tell.  
You watched as Kya turned back to you. One of her hands left the pole and your heart jumped. It dropped to her side momentarily, and it took everything in you to not forcefully take it in yours.  
“Please,” You said, quieter this time.   
Kya must’ve somehow still heard you over the wind, as she glanced once more behind her before shakily placing her hand in yours. You pulled her gently towards you, catching her as she fell more than jumped down to you. Her arms wrapped around you, clinging to you with all her strength. You could feel her legs starting to give out, so you slowly brought the two of you to the ground.  
You held her in the icy wind, letting her curl into you for warmth and reassurance. She kept repeating I’m sorry into your chest, her voice meagre and hurt. You stroked her hair, eventually feeling her fall asleep against you, exhausted by the intensity of everything that had just happened.  
You picked her up bridal style, making sure her head was resting comfortably on your shoulder. You’d left the door to the stairway open, too panicked to close it behind you on your way up. It was a good thing you had now, Kya asleep in your arms keeping your hands occupied.  
You made your way down the short flight of stairs, pausing at the bottom only to address a neighbour.  
“Would you mind closing the roof door for me? My hands are a little full,” You nodded to sleeping Kya.  
“Of course,” They responded. “Is everything alright? Is there anything else you need?”  
“We’ll… we’ll be alright. Thank you for your concern,” You gave them a small smile before nudging the elevator button with your elbow.  
You got to the apartment you shared with Kya several floors down and set Kya down gently on the sofa. She stirred but stayed asleep, so you went to the kitchen for some tea for the both of you.  
After a long time of sitting and watching her sleep, Kya finally started to wake up. She sat up on the couch and motioned for you to sit next to her. You poured her a small mug of tea from the pot and brought it with you when you sat.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry,” Kya started, accepting the tea from you.  
“I wasn’t thinking right. I just… I've been struggling for a long, long time, and recently I’ve been losing the battle a lot. I try to distract myself, do things I enjoy… I went to see Tenzin and Lin and everyone, but no matter how many people I surrounded myself with, I still felt alone. The voice inside me still makes me miserable in every possible way,” She shifted her weight, grabbing your hand.  
“But with you…” Kya hesitated. “When I’m with you, I’m happy. I’m safe.”  
Her eyes searched yours for a long moment, their usually brilliant blue dulled.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to put pressure on you, I’m sorry,” She muttered, turning away in shame.  
“Kya, hey, look at me,” You put your other hand on her cheek, making her look in your eyes again.  
“You’re not pressuring me. I love you, and I want to be here for you in any way I can. I’m so happy you could share that with me, and though I do wish you would’ve said something sooner, I’m not mad. I know how hard it is to talk about things like this, especially when it seems like everyone else is doing fine. I’m going to do everything I can to help you, alright? But I do need you to keep talking to me, so I know what you need from me,” A tear slipped from Kya’s eye as you spoke.  
You swiped it away with your thumb and Kya nodded.  
“I can do that. I’ll try to be better at communicating. I- ” She hiccuped. “I love you too. So much. Thank you.”  
You smiled at her, hand still cupped against the side of her face. She reached up, gently pulling it away, before leaning in to kiss you. You kissed her back, tucking her hair over her ear as you did. The moment seemed to last forever, and despite everything, you felt happier than ever. Kya was safe, and she was yours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big sad kyalin, pretty much kya leaving (again) and very sad lin

prompt #85 - “Don’t lie to me.”

—

Lin woke up at the break of dawn as per usual. It was just another day, but something felt off. She turned, sitting on the edge of her bed. A noise came from the kitchen, and Lin realized what was wrong. She glanced behind her to see the bed empty, her suspicions confirmed.  
“Kya?” She called, walking down the short hallway.  
She found Kya making a pot of coffee in the kitchen, fully dressed.  
“What are you doing up this early?” Kya wasn’t one to get up early, and Lin always left for work with Kya still snuggled in their bed.  
A guilty look came over Kya’s face and she avoided Lin’s gaze. She poured two cups of coffee, adding milk and sugar to Lin’s and leaving her own black. She slid Lin’s cup across the counter to her, still saying nothing.  
“Kya, what’s going on?” Neither of them touched their coffee, Kya training her eyes on the ground and Lin staring at Kya’s face.  
They stayed silent for a moment. Kya jerked away from the counter and walked around Lin, leaving the kitchen. Lin’s gaze followed her, watching her move towards the front door. She suddenly noticed a packed bag sitting with Kya’s coat and shoes next to it.  
“No. Kya please don’t, I- ” A lump formed in Lin’s throat.  
“I’m leaving. I’m sorry, Lin, I just- ” Kya had tears welling up in her eyes as she picked up her bag and coat. She began putting on her shoes and Lin couldn’t help but let her anger spill out.  
“Why do you keep doing this? Why do you always come back, giving me hope that you might stay, that I might be enough this time, only to leave when you get scared?” Lin yelled, breaking all over again.  
“Lin, it’s not- ” Kya now had tears rushing down her face, but her hand remained gripping her travel bag tightly.  
“No. Don’t lie to me. I know I’ll never be enough. And you know what, I don’t care anymore. Just please, if you come back again, don’t come to me. Don’t put me through this again. I’ve had enough of your lies, enough of your giving me false hope,” Lin’s voice got quieter as she spoke, her immediate anger at Kya’s rash decision to run away again starting to fade.  
Kya stood silently, watching Lin. Her eyes begged Lin for forgiveness, their usually vibrant blue faded to a dull grey. Lin stared back, her green eyes several shades darker than normal. She would’ve looked angry to anyone else, but Kya saw how lost and hopeless she was feeling.  
Lin felt a tear slip from her eye and turned away from Kya.  
“Just go,” Her voice was raw after yelling.  
“Lin, please, I- ”  
“I said GO!” She felt Kya recoil, taking a step back.  
Lin heard her apartment door close behind Kya, and suddenly couldn’t hold herself together anymore. She fell to the ground, chest heaving with sobs. No matter how many times Kya left, her departure never failed to make Lin feel like her heart had been ripped clean out of her chest. She stayed collapsed on the floor for what felt like hours. She wanted nothing more than to disappear, fade from view and never return. She was finally shifting herself, leaning against the wall and wiping her face, when the phone rang.  
Lin took a deep breath and pushed herself up.  
“What?” She snapped into the phone.  
“Uh, s-sorry chief, we just, we were wondering, uh, if you’d be coming in today?” She could hear laughing in the background, figuring Lu and Gang had forced a rookie to make the call.  
“Yeah, I’ll be there within the hour. Thanks for checking in, kid,” She hung up the phone and sighed.  
She’d only been chief for six years, but she dedicated herself to the job more than anything else. Kya leaving couldn’t mess with that. Not this time. She washed her face and put on her armour, leaving her apartment, and with it, the hurt she felt over Kya.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE sad kyalin, this time its kya who’s got unstable mental health and lin who helps her through it! very cute, both still being idiots even though it’s after tlok, uhh yea that’s it

prompt #93 - “You’re more than that.”

—

~About 30 years earlier~

The silence was deafening. Lin reached a hand out, placing it gently on Kya’s arm. Her heart was beating out of her chest, she wanted to say something, but what… she couldn’t. Kya kept her face turned away, a tear slipping silently from her eye.   
“I’m sorry,” was all Lin could muster as she stood and left Kya alone.

~Present day~

Kya had been back in the city for a few weeks now. Lin had been avoiding her, preferring to not see her at all than have to pretend that she wasn’t in love with the older woman. That she hadn’t been in love with her since before she was with Tenzin.  
But there was no getting out of this one. Korra had personally invited her to dinner at Air Temple Island for some big surprise, and when Lin had politely declined, Korra had caved and exclaimed that she and Asami were announcing their engagement that night. She was stuck going now, and Kya would be there.  
She put on an outfit Su had forced her to bring home from Zaofu. Though she would’ve rather worn her uniform, she knew this was an important day for Korra and Asami and didn’t want to give the wrong impression by wearing armour. The flowing fabric felt wrong against her skin, so she bent a thick metal belt around her waist for comfort before sighing and leaving her apartment.  
The drive to the dock was short, Lin’s timing perfectly beating the rush hour. She sat in her car for a long while, watching other guests arrive and board various ferries. She walked down to the pier, arriving just as the next ferry pulled in. There were a few tourists returning from the island that stepped off the ferry, but she had made sure to be the last one arriving at Korra's party.  
When the ferry hit the sand, Lin was quick to get off, much more comfortable on the solid ground than the open water. She could hear the loud talking of the many people at the party. She was dreading all the conversation she’d no doubt have to entertain throughout the evening, but made herself walk up the long path to the temple. She was almost to the door when she heard a familiar voice.  
“Chief Beifong, late. Who would’ve guessed?” Kya teased, a laugh escaping her throat.  
Lin closed her eyes and froze. She sucked in a breath before turning to look at her old friend. A shiver ran up Lin’s spine when she saw Kya in a beautiful silken dress that cinched at her waist and fell just above her ankles. It was a glorious shade of blue, practically the same turquoise as the waterbender’s eyes, and Lin had to consciously remind herself not to stare.  
“Parties aren’t really my- ” Lin made a dismissive gesture with her hand. “- thing, you could say.”  
“Well, I’m glad you made it. Honestly, I’m getting too old for parties like these, usually I can go for hours but I’m already tired,” Kya laughed again, but Lin could see that something was wrong.  
Lin nodded towards a bench in the garden to their left. “Talk for a bit?”  
Kya glanced through the window into the party before letting out a breath and nodding. They walked over, sitting side by side on the short wooden planks.  
“Kya, what’s wrong? You’re not yourself, I can tell. Talk to me,” Lin said, turning her torso to face the taller woman.  
“I just…” Kya started, hesitating. Her eyes started to water, but she decided she trusted Lin enough to continue.   
“It doesn’t make any sense, because I have all these people around me. I have my family, friends, I’m surrounded by people who I know love me and who I love very much, but I just… I feel so alone,” Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she looked at the ground, refusing to meet Lin’s eyes.   
“I don’t know why I feel like this, but it's awful. I can’t… I try to distract myself with things, little tasks and adventures with the airkids, but it doesn’t make me happy anymore. And it’s not anybody’s fault I just…” She let out a shaking breath before continuing. “I’m lonely. So, so lonely.”  
Lin’s heart ached for Kya. She started to tear up watching the waterbender speak, wanting to comfort her so badly. Wanting to make her never feel alone again.  
“Kya, I…” Lin reached out and took Kya’s hand in hers, holding it tightly. “I'm not sure how to help you, but if it’s any reassurance, your family and friends all love you very dearly, and would never want you to feel this way. I’m sure if you talked to any of them…” She trailed off, her answer feeling like a sad excuse compared to what she really wanted to say.  
Kya’s hand squeezed hers back as she swallowed, her tears coming more abundantly now. Lin felt her stomach clench, and before she could think, she blurted out the one thing filling her mind.  
“I love you,” she said, the breath leaving her as she did. Time seemed to slow for a moment, and the world seemed to spin around her. Kya’s response snapped her back to reality, nothing like what she’d expected, not that she knew what she had expected.  
“Don’t.” Kya squeezed her eyes shut and pulled her hand out of Lin’s.  
“What?”  
“Don’t say that. Don’t say it like it could mean more than just as a friend. Don’t give me hope like that only to leave again, like all those years ago, before I ran away,” Kya dug her fingernails into her palms.  
“Kya…” Lin tried to interject, to tell her it was more than that, but Kya cut her off.  
“I've tried so many times to find someone, someone who would love me back, but I never loved any of them. But you, you’re just a friend. And to you, I’m just a friend. A childhood friend, one you’ll never love like that.”  
“Kya, stop,” Lin grabbed Kya’s shoulders, turning Kya to face her.   
“You’re more than that. You always have been. I’ve been in love with you for years, and I… I was too scared to say anything. I wish I had sooner, I’m sorry, but please, believe me. I do love you. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone, I always have, and I always will,” Kya stared at her, a look of shock painted across her features.  
Tears were still falling from her eyes as Kya reached up to take Lin’s hands off her shoulders. She held them gently between the two for a moment before looking back at Lin.  
A single tear traced down Lin’s face. Kya brought her hand up, wiping it away before hesitantly leaning in to kiss Lin. Lin returned the kiss, her heart swelling before Kya started sobbing again. She pulled Kya into her arms, holding her gently until she stopped. The two finally got up and went into the temple, staying close for the rest of the night.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more linzumiiiiiii theyre so cute i cant this one’s much wholesome babies and not angsty at all :)

prompt #87 - “You’re so adorable.”  
Linzumi version

—

It was a quiet night. Izumi was in Republic City for the week and had somehow convinced her advisors to let her stay with Lin. The last time they’d seen each other had been after the meeting regarding Kuvira and her army. She hadn’t been allowed to stay with Lin then, but she’d visited for as long as she could.  
Izumi was lounging on the couch, her glasses on the tip of her nose as she flipped through a short novel. Lin was in the kitchen making them some of Iroh’s famous tea. When the water had boiled and steeped for a minute, she poured two mugs. Izumi closed her book as Lin approached her, accepting the mug she extended.  
“Thank you, darling,” Izumi said with a smile, patting the couch beside her.  
Lin walked around her wife, settling into the soft cushions. She turned to Izumi, giving her puppy dog eyes. Izumi sighed, lifting her arm so Lin could cuddle into her, curling up against her.  
“You know, I never would’ve expected the chief of police to be such a snuggler,” Izumi said, stroking Lin’s hair.  
“Mmm, only with you,” Lin responded, tilting her head to plant a kiss on Izumi’s cheek.  
“You’re so adorable,” Izumi sipped her tea.  
Lin blushed bright red, the corners of her mouth pulling into a small smile.  
“Never say that again,” She said in a low voice.  
“What, I can’t tell my wife how completely cute she is? You don’t want eeverryyoneee to know how soft you really are?” Izumi teased.  
Lin swatted at her playfully and Izumi laughed.  
“You better not tell anyone, I think I might have to put you in cuffs if you did,” Lin rested her head on Izumi, taking a drink of her tea with a smirk on her face.  
“Oh-ho-ho, is that what you’d do? I think I might just have to tell everyone how big a softie you are in that case,” Izumi leaned forward, placing her empty mug on the coffee table.  
Lin watched her as she sank back into the couch, downing the last bit of tea in her own mug and placing it on the table. Izumi raised an eyebrow at her, a smirk of her own forming. Before she could say anything, though, Lin shook her head.  
“Not tonight, love. I had a really long day, I just want to lie with you,” Izumi nodded, stretching her arm out for Lin to slip under again.  
Izumi kissed the soft, dark grey hair atop Lin’s head and lifted her feet, resting them on the table.  
“Can I read to you?” Izumi mumbled against Lin’s head.  
“That would be wonderful,” Lin replied, turning to smile softly at her wife.  
Izumi leaned down and kissed Lin gently before reaching to grab the book she’d abandoned earlier. She opened it to the page she’d stopped at, starting the next chapter out loud. It was a book that Lin had already read, but hearing it in Izumi’s voice made her happier than anything.  
They lay on the couch together, Izumi reading to Lin, for a long time. By the time Izumi finished the book, Lin was barely keeping herself awake. She muttered something incoherent and burrowed her head deeper into Izumi’s neck. The Firelord chuckled, pulling her arm away from Lin.  
“Come on, sleepyhead, let’s go to bed,” Lin groaned as her wife pulled away, protesting the sudden lack of warmth beside her.  
Her eyes opened sleepily, looking up at Izumi.  
“You’re beautiful,” She said lazily.  
“And you are in need of sleep,” Izumi extended a hand to help Lin up.   
Lin groaned again but let Izumi pull her off the couch. She leaned on Izumi as they walked down the hall to the bedroom, stumbling slightly with her eyes closed. When they got there, Izumi pulled the sheets back and let Lin climb in before sliding in herself.  
Lin opened her eyes one last time to look at her wife.  
“I love you,” She said quietly.  
Izumi smiled and kissed Lin on the forehead.  
“I love you too,” was the last thing Lin heard before she fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another x reader! This one’s with Lin, same prompt as the last one, also very very wholesome and not angsty (although at the end there’s a slight,,, suggestion,,, of future activities if you know what I mean ;3)

prompt #87 - “You're so adorable.”  
Lin x reader version

—

You were rushing around the small kitchen, desperate to have everything perfect for when Lin came home. You’d ordered dinner from her restaurant, getting her the order she got on special occasions. You’d also spent all day baking the most decadent chocolate cake ever known to Lin’s apartment.  
The cakes had been cooling while you prepared the icing, their delicious scent wafting through every room. You swiped a finger through the icing, sucking it clean and nodding in approval of the light chocolatey sweetness. You touched one of the cakes, itching to get it assembled before Lin returned from work. It was still slightly warm to the touch, so you set about decorating instead.  
You’d found a “happy birthday” banner shoved in the back of the guest closet, and with a little dusting and ironing, it looked good as new. You hung it above the kitchen’s entryway, making sure it was absolutely perfect.  
Then, you grabbed the bag of balloons from the counter. Once there were a reasonably excessive number of coloured orbs bouncing around the floor, you turned your attention back to the cake.  
It was nicely cooled to room temperature now, so you glopped a hefty amount of frosting of the first cake. You spread it around what would be the middle of the two-layer cake, getting it as even as you could before flipping the other cake on top. You scooped the rest of the icing onto the top of the second cake, spreading it around and bringing it down the sides, filling every nook and cranny you found.   
When you were satisfied with the appearance and decadence of the chocolate dessert, you placed a glass cover over the cake plate. You opened the fridge and moved several things around, clearing space for the cake to occupy. When there was a space that looked big enough, you left the fridge door open and carefully picked up the heavy cake platter. You slowly brought it to the fridge, letting a breath of relief out when it was safely in.   
Just as you were closing the fridge door, the doorbell rang. You let out a little yelp, startled by the unexpected sound. You glanced at the clock, realizing it must be the food. You maneuvered through the sea of balloons, peeking through the peephole to make sure it wasn’t Lin home early before opening the door. You grabbed the cash you’d prepared beforehand and handed it to the delivery man, taking the two large bags of food from him. He left with a smile, and you set about getting everything perfected for Lin.  
The food was easy to prepare, the requirements being simply for it to be placed on a tray of sorts and warmed in a low-temperature oven. You got out the good plates and cutlery while it heated, creating two place settings at the bar on the other side of the counter. Almost as soon as the food was ready, you heard a key turn in the lock.  
“What the?” Lin stared for a moment at the balloon at her feet before looking up to see the rest of your efforts.  
She couldn’t help but laugh, a large smile forming on her face.  
“You’re so adorable, wow,” She shook her head and inhaled deeply.  
“Is that what I think it is?” She asked, her eyes lighting up when you nodded.   
You were practically vibrating with excitement. She took a step further into the apartment and closed the door behind her, and you immediately launched yourself at her. You wrapped her in a tight hug, her arms sliding around your waist to squeeze you back.  
“Happy birthday!” You exclaimed, pulling back and planting a firm kiss on her smiling lips.  
She chuckled, staring lovingly into your eyes, until her stomach rumbled loudly. You giggled at the sound before pulling away, scolding her lightheartedly as you did.  
“You probably haven’t eaten all day, have you? I’d better get this dinner going, then, because you,” You drew a breath to emphasize your point.   
“Need,” She raised an eyebrow at you and smirked.  
“Food!” You finished, hurrying back into the kitchen and plating up.  
She moved haphazardly across the balloon covered floor, taking one of the seats in the bar. You handed a plate piled high with all her favourite foods over the counter to her, which she graciously accepted. You scurried around to sit beside her with your own plate, and gave her a peck on the cheek before both of you dug in.  
“Mmm,” Lin groaned, her mouth fuller than would be polite anywhere else.  
When she finally swallowed the last of her massive bite, she grinned lazily at you.  
“I have not, in fact, eaten until now, which just makes this all the better,” She turned back to her plate, shovelling more food into her mouth.  
The two of you kept eating, mostly in silence, until the time came for dessert. You hopped up, clearing the plates and leaving them in the sink for later. You opened the top drawer to the left of the fridge, taking out the five candles you’d scrounged up from various locations earlier.  
You opened the fridge, Lin’s eyes curiously following your every movement, and brought out the cake on it’s plate. You set it down on the counter in front of her, dramatically taking off the now frosted glass cover. She smiled up at you, resting her head on her hand while you put the candles in. You grabbed a match from the matchbox you kept beside the knife rack, lighting it. The flame caught easily to every candle, and you grabbed the cake knife you’d left out.  
Then, you started singing obnoxiously loudly.  
“HAPPY BIIRTHDAYY TOOO YOUUUU,” Lin’s face turned bright red and she bit her upper lip in an attempt not to laugh.  
“HAPPY BIIRTHDAYY TOOO YOUUUU,” Your voice cracked massively on the high note, and Lin’s cheeks puffed out, her laughter barely contained.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY DEAR LIIIINNYYYYYY,” You waved your hands about, your movements something that would barely be considered dancing.  
“HAPPY BIIIIIRTHDAAAYYYYY,” You sucked in a breath, drawing out the last line.  
“TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,” Lin couldn’t hold back her laughter any longer, bursting out loudly and resting the heel of her hand against her forehead.  
“YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU,” You finished, bowing overdramatically to her as she continued to express her amusement.  
You grinned and watched happily as she fought to regain control. Once she had, you gestured wildly at the still lit candles atop the cake.  
“Make a wish!” You said before she closed her eyes and blew them out.  
“What did you wish for?” You asked, pulling two of the candles out of the cake and licking the bottoms clean.  
“You know it never comes true if I tell you! But I do think it’ll come true tonight, that is, if I’m lucky enough,” She winked at you and you felt your face heat up.  
You handed her the knife, turning to grab two dessert plates.  
“I think we can arrange that,” You brought the plates around and sat next to her again.  
“Good,” She smirked as she cut two large pieces of cake and heaped them onto the plates.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> momcheif being concerned for detectiveson because lin and mako’s mother-son dynamic is literally the best thing ever, also please excuse the fact that it somehow turned into a kyalin like,,, pre-smut (?) at the end? i have no clue how that happened but it did so uhhh yea

prompt #60 - “You look like you could use a hug.”

—

Lin had been in her office doing paperwork all day. She heard a commotion outside but ignored it, expecting it to be an annoying complaint or officer’s prank. She was surprised when there was a knock at the door, and Saikhan poked his head in.  
“Chief, can we bring Mako in?” Lin raised an eyebrow at him but nodded.  
He opened the door fully and motioned at someone behind him. Two other officers helped a severely injured Mako walk in, seating him in the cushioned chair Lin kept in the corner of her office. Lin looked at the young detective in shock, before instinctively reaching for her phone.  
“Kya, I need you at the station as soon as possible,” Lin said into the phone immediately when Kya picked up.  
“I’ll be there in ten minutes,” Kya responded, hearing the urgency in Lin’s voice and choosing not to question her.  
“Bring your waterskin and anything else you need for healing,” Lin said before hanging up and pushing out from her desk.   
She squatted in front of Mako, placing a hand lightly on his knee. Her face was tight with worry as she spoke to him.  
“What in spirits happened to you?” She looked him over, scanning to see just how hurt he was.  
He opened his eyes tiredly to look down at her.  
“There was… triad… two kids… I had to protect…” He stumbled over his words, wincing with every word.  
“Shh, alright kid, you just rest. Kya will be here soon, she’ll heal you up nicely. Next time maybe don’t go up against multiple triad members on your own, but I’m glad you could help those kids,” She saw his mouth lift into a smile for a moment before he cringed in pain again and relaxed his face.  
“You know, you can always call for backup. I’d have been there myself in minutes if you’d asked me to, so keep that in mind next time. You’re a really good kid, I don’t want you getting hurt like this. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you on the force, and I… I’m proud of you, son,” Lin furrowed her eyebrows when Mako suddenly shot his eyes open, looking at her in shock.  
“What?” She looked around her for possible dangers. “Is something wrong?”  
She looked back at Mako and noticed tears pooling in his eyes. Before she could question him any further, Kya burst through the door.  
“Sweet Raava, what happened to you? No, don’t tell me, let’s get you feeling better first, then you can talk all you want,” Kya gently pushed Lin aside and opened her waterskin.  
Lin paced the entire time Kya was healing Mako, glancing back at them every few seconds. Her nerves were running high, stomach sick with worry for the firebender. By the time Kya finished, she’d probably walked the equivalent of a marathon.  
“I’ll leave you two to talk for a while,” Kya said, moving towards the door.  
Lin gave her a grateful smile, pulling her chair to sit across from Mako. Before she sat down, though, she looked him over.  
“You look like you could use a hug,” She said, trying to keep her voice gruff and failing.  
Mako didn’t respond, instead simply standing and hugging Lin like his life depended on it. She hugged him back with crushing strength, keeping him there longer than she’d intended.  
When they eventually released one another and sat back down, Lin remembered his shock and damp eyes from before Kya came in.  
“Hey, why did you look so alarmed before Kya burst in? You looked like you might cry,” Lin looked quizzically at Mako, clearly genuinely confused.  
“Oh, i-it was nothing, just…” Mako looked away in embarrassment.  
“Just what? You can tell me anything, you know, just spit it out.”  
“You called me son. When you said you were proud of me,” He looked back at her and she saw that tears were welling up in his eyes again.  
Lin felt like she might melt on the spot. Her heart warmed at how genuine and raw Mako’s reaction was, her eyes crinkling at the edges.  
“Mako, you are the best detective I’ve ever had on the force. You are one of the kindest, most caring people I know. Today was nothing if not proof of that. I’m not going to lie, I think of you as more than just another officer. I care about you, son, a lot,” Now was her turn to look away in embarrassment.  
“I’m not trying to- I’m sorry if that’s weird, I just figured- ”  
“Thank you,” Mako cut her off. “Since I joined the force I’ve looked up to you so much, and that… Thank you.”  
He stood up, going to leave but hesitating at the door. Lin had seemingly the same idea, because as soon as he spun his body around, she crashed into him. He returned her hug, only pulling away when someone knocked on the door. He reached out to open it, walking out with a small smile on his face.   
Lin fought to hide a smile of her own for the rest of the day, and when Kya pointed out her good mood at home, she recounted what had happened after her departure to the waterbender. Kya started crying just listening to the story, at which Lin rolled her eyes and laughed.  
“I guess he’s my son too, then,” Kya said at one point, only half joking.  
Lin shrugged, and suddenly Kya gasped.  
“Wait, isn’t that Bolin kid his brother?” Lin nodded and Kya’s question, unsure of where she was going with this.  
“I’ve been in a book club with him for, like, four months! Alright, I’m adopting him, and you can have Mako to yourself,” A goofy grin spread across Kya’s face.  
“Sure, sure, he’s a sweet kid too. Just don’t accidentally destroy something on an ‘adventure’ with him, okay?” Lin chuckled, making air quotes around adventure.  
“I can make no such promises!” Kya stuck her chin in the air defiantly.  
“Mmhmm,” Lin replied, waltzing over to where Kya was seated on the couch.  
“I bet I could make you promise,” Lin said, kneeling and resting her chin on Kya’s knee.  
“Ooh, is that a threat, Chief?” Kya leaned back against the soft cushions.  
“It is if you want it to be,” Lin replied, smirking up at her wife.  
“I think I might just want it to be in that case,” Kya licked her lips and smiled.  
Lin growled and her eyes grew hungry, fixed on the waterbender. I won’t write it here, but I think you all know what happened next.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok not gonna lie this one’s kinda comedic and very light stuff, young(er) kyalin at a halloween party so like- yes (featuring some annoying younger sister su)

prompt #23 - “What’s cookin good lookin?”

—

“Su, do we really have to go to this thing?” Lin examined her outfit in the mirror.  
“This… costume is just,” She huffed and looked at her sister. “Ridiculous.”  
“Oh, come one, it’ll be fun! And plus, everyone’s gonna be there, we can’t just not go,” Su took Lin’s place in front of the mirror, adjusting her own costume.  
Lin had her hair pulled into a half-bun, a pin stuck through the topknot. Her pants and shirt were matching, light red and puffed out. She wore replicas of the armour worn by the co-founder of the famous Kyoshi Warriors. When they’d been invited to the halloween party, she’d had her reservations about dressing up, but Su had forced her into the Rangi costume anyways.  
Su’s costume was much simpler, a tight black dress along with a pair of ears on a headband and a tail tied around her waist. Her sleeves drooped from her arms, meant to emulate the wings of a cat owl along with the ears and tail. She’d used a kohl liner to colour in her nose and draw whiskers on her cheeks, though she kept smudging the whiskers and having to redo them.  
“Why couldn’t I just wear a simple costume like yours?” Lin grumbled, crossing her arms.  
“That wouldn’t be any fun!” Su winked at her sister and grabbed her small bag.  
“Come on, we’ll be late if we don’t leave now,” Lin followed Su out of the apartment and down the stairs to her car.  
The party was being hosted by one of the popular rich kids they’d gone to school with, and Su was right. Everybody was there, and yet there was somehow still plenty of room in the massive party room. Su abandoned Lin as soon as they walked in, rushing to meet up with her many friends. Lin stuck to the edge of the room, gradually making her way to the drinks table.  
“What’s cookin’ good lookin’” Lin jumped at the voice, whipping her head around to see who had spoken to her.  
Her eye caught on Kya, who was grinning at her from the end of the table. She was in green robes with elaborate armour over them, somewhat similar in style to Lin’s own. She had two fans tucked into her waistband, and a headband on with what almost looked like another fan on it. Her face was painted white with two red stripes over her eyes and black stripes over those, her lips also a brilliant red. Her long hair was draped down her back, a tie holding it together near the end.  
Lin cursed under her breath, realizing why Su had been so insistent on her wearing the Rangi costume. She instantly regretted ever mentioning her crush on Kya, but it was too late to do anything about it now.  
“Hey Kya. So… Avatar Kyoshi?” She asked, gesturing to Kya’s outfit.  
“Correct! And you are, hmm, Rangi, perhaps?” Kya looked Lin up and down smugly.  
“Y-yeah,” Lin blushed, grabbing her cup from the table and walking over to the wall.  
Kya followed her, snatching a drink of her own from the table as she did. Lin leaned against the smooth white stone, taking a sip of the pink liquid in her cup. She was staring at the floor when Kya reached her, their height difference amplified by the platform shoes Kya was wearing. They made quite the convincing pair, even their colouring resembling Kyoshi and Rangi.  
Kya took advantage of Lin’s distraction, placing her hand on the wall above Lin’s shoulder and leaning trapping her. Lin’s eyes widened, finally looking up at Kya, and she blushed deeply again.  
“W-what are you…” Lin stumbled, face getting redder by the second.  
Kya laughed, amused by how flustered Lin was.  
“Wow, people clearly don’t flirt with you enough,” Kya remarked.  
“I would’ve expected you of all people to be great at fending off admirers, considering just about every person in this room has had a crush on you at some point,” Lin looked at Kya, confusion on her face.  
“What do you mean? People haven’t- they don’t- I’m not- ”  
Kya stared at her, smile growing as Lin continued her awkward dialog.  
“Lin, you are the most oblivious person I’ve ever met,” Kya shook her head, a laugh bubbling from her throat.  
Lin stared at Kya for a brief moment, taking in what she was saying. If she was telling the truth, that would mean...she glanced to either side of them, hyper aware of the people surrounding them, before giving up on caring what others thought.  
“Fuck it,” She mumbled before standing on her tip-toes and pressing her lips to Kya’s.  
Kya pulled back, surprised at Lin’s boldness, before leaning down to kiss her more passionately. The room faded around them, and for a moment, it was as if they were alone. When they finally broke the kiss, they both gasped for air, and Lin could suddenly feel all the eyes watching her again.  
“Ha! I knew it would work!” Su suddenly popped up beside them.  
“Oh spirits, would you shut up, Su?” Lin glared at her sister before looking back up at a flushed Kya.  
“Can we get out of here? Please?” Kya nodded eagerly at her.  
Lin grabbed Kya’s wrist, shoving past Su and pulling them out of the now crowded room. Kya pulled Lin into one last kiss before they headed home as soon they got outside.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah! there’s a mini fic at the end! both r very fluffy lin’s a stubborn idiot who always ends up cold but Will Not Admit It so kya just had to like,,, force her into going inside or wearing her jacket and yea

prompt #81 - “It’s cold, you should take my jacket.”

—

Kya had never seen city hall so decked out. There were decorations everywhere, the drinks and food tables long with seemingly endless supplies. There were people chatting all around, and the chandeliers above were casting a soft, warm light on all those filling the hall. Kya’s arm was strung through Lin’s, the chief’s arm bare for once in something other than her uniform.  
President Moon made her way to a balcony looking over the majority of the guests, clearing her throat into a microphone. When she spoke, her clear voice was amplified to reach every corner of the large room.  
“The evening’s performance is to begin soon. If everyone would begin making their way outside, it would be much appreciated by myself and our performers,” She shut off the microphone and stepped away from the balcony’s railing.  
Ushers started to herd people out the doors, leading them to a courtyard out back of the hall. Kya and Lin fell to the back of the crowd, making their way out the doors just as the current leader of the famous Ty Lee Travelling Acrobats stepped onto the temporary stage. The audience cheered and clapped loudly in anticipation.  
“Welcome to all our guests! We are so glad you are here this evening to celebrate Republic City’s seventy-fifth anniversary! This wonderful, diverse city was renamed from Cranefish Town to Republic City seventy-five years ago on this day by the great Avatar Aang. The renaming of the city was only the beginning of the incredible city we have today, that will no doubt only grow and improve with more time! And with that, I present the Ty Lee Travelling Acrobats to celebrate this great day!” She raised a hand above her and grabbed a rope that dropped out of the barrel above the stage.  
Several people cheered again as she wound her arm into the rope, twisting herself upside-down as it pulled her up until she was hidden by the proscenium. Once she had disappeared from sight, music began to play and the real performance started. About ten acrobats twirled and flipped their way onto the stage, gracefully forming a pyramid in the centre of the stage. The acrobat at the top stood with their arms up before jumping and somersaulting one, two, three times before landing.  
Kya was watching the performance intently, her fingers drumming steadily against Lin’s strong arm. Lin watched as well, though her teeth were clenched and every muscle in her body was engaged in an attempt to keep her from shivering. After about ten exhausting minutes of trying to keep her body still, she gave up and allowed a tremor to travel up her spine. Her body continued to shake almost unnoticeably in the crisp air, the occasional larger shiver racking through her.  
Kya remained oblivious to how cold Lin was until after the first number was over. She looked over at her grinning widely, only to see Lin’s jaw tight to keep her teeth from chattering. Kya sighed and pursed her lips.  
“I told you you should’ve brought a coat,” she scolded.  
“It’s not cold, I’m fine,” Lin responded through her teeth.  
“Lin, it’s cold, you should take my jacket,” Kya responded, already moving to take off her beautifully crafted water tribe parka.  
“You’ll be cold without it, I’m really fine,” Lin grumbled as Kya held it out for her.  
“I’m from the southern water tribe, this is nothing for me. You, on the other hand, need it desperately,” Lin huffed and Kya raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to decline the offer again.  
Lin decided against it, instead allowing Kya to help her into the warm, soft coat. Once it was on, she pulled the front tightly around her. Kya chuckled, draping her arm over Lin’s shoulders.  
“Not cold, eh?” Lin growled a warning at Kya, who laughed again before quieting and returning her attention to the stage.

—  
bonus mini fic from the same prompt :)  
—

They’d arrived at the south pole two days earlier to visit Katara, who had insisted they come so she could see them as a married couple. Lin had tried to argue that they weren’t any different now then before, but Kya had looked at her with those puppy dog eyes and she’d relented.  
So now here they were, standing on a bridge made entirely of ice over the freezing river below. Lin was wrapped in at least three large parkas, her hands gloved and a hat of her head. Kya on the other hand, had a simple and stylish coat on, one that looked as if it weren’t very warm.  
Lin glanced at her wife, who was gazing down the river and watching people go about their business quietly.  
“It’s c-c-cold, you sh-should take my j-j-jacket,” Lin said, her teeth chattering.  
Kya raised an eyebrow at her, laughing lightly.  
“Linny dear, I grew up visiting here regularly. I’m not cold at all, and clearly you need those coats more than I do,” Kya shifted her body to face Lin.  
“Spirits, you’re so cold your lips are turning blue! Let’s get you back to the house, why don’t we?” Lin bobbed her head yes and followed Kya to back to their hut.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AH okokok baby lin and suyin with some mama toph and oh my god theyre such babies and ahhhhhh also not that its relevant but uh fun fact? the nightmare is one that i had when i was really little except that it was a tiger in mine woop-

prompt #17 - “I can’t sleep. Can I stay here?”  
they are literal babies. they. they are so small. they’re. yes.

—

Su was walking down a long, dark hallway with extraordinarily tall ceilings, her stuffed badgermole dragging behind her. Her tiny hand squeezed the paw of the stuffy, her gut telling her that something was about to go terribly wrong.   
She saw an alcove up ahead, a nook in which a sort of cage seemed to be hiding. She kept walking towards it, though every step she took made her more uneasy. Just as she reached the alcove, a tigerdillo five times the size of a normal full grown emerged from the shadows.  
She screamed in terror, running past the alcove to get away from the beast. The tigerdillo easily crashed through the barred door of the cage and began chasing her, his armour smashing into the walls with every movement. The hall should have been too small for him to fit through, but somehow he managed to continue chasing her.  
Su ran as fast as she could, at some point dropping her stuffed badgermole to be crushed under the paw of her pursuer. She ran and ran, until suddenly the hall came to a stop. The wall in front of her stretched up as far as she could see, and there were no other exits around. She turned around, watching in panic as the giant beast lumbered towards her. A shrill scream scared her throat, tears streaming down her face.  
Everything around her began to shake, and she closed her eyes, trying to will it all away. Then, she heard a voice.  
“Su, Su, wake up, it’s just a dream,” Toph shook Su gently by the shoulder until she opened her eyes sleepily.  
“Mama?” Su whispered, her throat slightly sore from screaming.  
“I’m here baby, Mama’s here,” Toph sat on her daughter’s bed, patting her lap and opening her arms.  
Su got out from under the covers, curling gladly into the warmth and safety of her mother’s chest. She still had tears streaming down her cheeks, but the nightmare was already beginning to fade. She stayed there in Toph’s arms for what seemed like hours, eventually crawling back under her covers again.  
Toph stroked her hair, placing a kiss on her forehead.  
“You’re alright, it was just a dream. Go back to sleep now, alright?”  
“Mhmm,” Su said softly. “Goodnight Mama.”  
“Goodnight Su,” Toph said, leaving her daughter’s room and closing the door behind her.  
Su shuffled down, lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes several times and began to fall back asleep, but every time the giant tigerdillo appeared in front of her, licking his sharp teeth with hunger. After a long while, she decided to go to the only place she knew she’d be sure to sleep again.  
“Lin?” She whispered, peeking through the door.  
“Hngg, what is it? Su?” Lin mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
“I can’t sleep. Can I stay here?” Su asked, her big emerald eyes pleading.  
Lin patted the bed beside her, scooching over slightly to give her younger sister more room. Su wiggled through the door, closing it softly behind her, before scampering over and crawling into the bed beside Lin.  
Lin stretched her arm out and Su cuddled into her, already half asleep.  
“Thanks, Linny,” She whispered before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
Lin softly kissed her sister on the head then shifted slightly to get comfortable, before falling asleep quite quickly herself. They both slept very well for the rest of the night, their small but warm bodies comforting one another greatly.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more linzumiiiiiii this is when they’re younger, lin about 24/25 and izumi around 32 :) very fluff

prompt #7 - “I’ll keep you warm.”

—

“There!” Izumi pointed excitedly at a small restaurant.  
It was decorated with fire nation style decorations, and when they got close, the scent of traditional fire nation foods hit them hard. Izumi bounded in, rushing up to the waiter at the front desk.  
“Table for two, please,” She asked politely glancing behind her.  
“Of course, wait here and we’ll have you seated in just a moment,” He looked up at Izumi, taking in her elaborate robes and suddenly realizing who he was talking to.  
“A-aren’t you the crown princess?” He stammered, his eyes growing wide.  
“Yeah, yeah, just treat me like a regular citizen, would you? I need a break from all the pretentious royal bullshit,” She half smiled at him, before looking behind her again.  
“Lin, how the hell are you so slow,” she teased just as Lin walked through the door.  
“I was working in the field all day, running doesn’t exactly sound fun right now,” Lin looked at Izumi with a bored look on her face.  
“Oh cheer up, chief grumpypants, tonight will be awesome, I promise,” Izumi looped her arm through Lin’s and pulled her close before turning back to the waiter.  
Lin glared at the boy, whose mouth was hanging open at the sight of the two of them.  
“You’re- ” He gulped. “R-right this way Chief, Your Highness.”  
He led them to a booth near the back of the restaurant, where the noise from outside and inside alike was slightly dulled down. He handed them each a menu as they sat and stood at attention while they read through their options.  
“Any specials tonight?” Izumi asked, looking up at him.  
“Y-yes, tonight we’ve got hippo-ox tail skewers or sea soup as starters, roast duck with a side of fire flakes as a main, and our tart pie of the day is pink berry and plum,” He glanced down at them, then slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad. “I would highly recommend the roast duck, it’s our chef’s favourite, and her best dish according to almost everyone who’s tried it.”  
“Hmm, I think I’ll have that then. Linny, would you like to share an order of hippo-ox skewers? I think they sound lovely,” Izumi looked at Lin over the rim of her glasses.  
“Yeah, yeah, that sounds good,” Lin nodded, still looking intently at the menu. “I think I’ll have the noodle soup, which comes with a bun on the side, correct?”  
“Yes, that’s correct,” The waiter replied, scribbling down their requests. “Anything to drink?”  
“I’ll have a glass of your finest plum wine, please,” Izumi smiled at the waiter.  
“Jasmine tea is fine for me, thanks,” Lin said, taking Izumi’s menu and handing them both to the waiter.  
“Great! I’ll be back soon with your drinks and starter,” He smiled nervously and left the pair alone.  
Lin sighed and drooped her head down, her forehead hitting the wood with a loud thunk!. She rested her arms in front of her, then propped her chin on them so she was looking up at Izumi.  
“You’re pretty,” She said quietly to her girlfriend.  
“And so,” Izumi put her arms down on the table the same way Lin had hers, bowing her head to look at Lin head-on. “Are you.”  
Lin blushed slightly and giggled, kicking Izumi under the table.  
“Shh, don’t say that, I can’t go soft in public,” She joked, a smile on her face.  
“Aww, but you’re so cute when you go soft,” Izumi said, kicking her back just as their drinks and appetizer arrived.  
“Mmm, it smells delicious, thank you,” Izumi said as the waiter set the platter in front of them.  
They worked their way through the food, their table quickly being filled by the course to follow each time they finished. Once they had eaten dessert and paid, Izumi grabbed Lin’s hand and they walked out of the restaurant.  
“Where are we going now?” Lin asked, in a slightly better mood now that her stomach was full.  
“Down to the docks, there’s a meteor shower tonight and I just know the view will be amazing from there,” The taller woman declared, clearly very excited.  
“Sounds like it’ll be beautiful,” Lin smiled, flagging a taxi to take them.  
When they arrived at the dock, Izumi ran ahead and found them a bench on the edge of one of the boat launches. She sat and looked up at the clear sky in anticipation. Lin walked down the wooden launch, each step causing a shift on the water. She was shivering by the time she reached Izumi, both because of the chill in the air, and the uneasiness that came with being so far from solid earth.  
“Aww, you’re freezing,” Izumi cooed when she saw her.   
“Come here, I’ll keep you warm,” She lifted her feet onto the bench and let Lin sit between her legs.  
Lin leaned back against her, snuggling closely into her and gazing up at the night sky. She gratefully accepted Izumi’s arms extending around her, hugging her body close and giving her even more warmth.  
“Mm, you’re very cozy,” Lin said happily.  
“I’m glad I can be of service,” Izumi responded, face buried in Lin’s hair.  
Lin closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, a loud gasp sounded from her lungs.  
“Zumi, did you see that? It was huge!” She pointed at the sky where she’d seen a comet go by.  
“Argh, I didn’t! it’s okay though, there’ll be a ton tonight,” Izumi looked up again, leaning her head back on the armrest of the bench.  
And so there they lay, watching the stars and comets contentedly in one another’s arms, until sleep felt like a weight pulling their heads down.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big angst kyalin time oop- the only thing in this one that i think could be a concern though is that they’re yelling otherwise its not bad

prompt #4 - “I thought things were going great.”

—

“What the hell was that?” Lin yelled, slamming the apartment door behind her.  
Kya stood leaning against the kitchen door frame, arms crossed and an angry look matching Lin’s on her face. She glared at Lin, teeth clenched to keep all her furious words inside.  
“You can’t pull shit like that and expect to get away with it! You know, I thought things were going great. I thought you’d changed. But you’re the same immature, stupid brat you’ve always been! I have a job to do, I can’t go around constantly letting you off the hook, especially when it comes to things like today. I mean, seriously Kya? You’re getting very close to putting me in the same situation Su put my mother in, and I’m not about to retire because of you,” Lin’s face was red with anger.  
She paused for a moment to bend off her armour, tossing it to the corner of the room. She then walked over to Kya, slamming her hand against the wall beside Kya’s head. Kya’s eyes narrowed, and before Lin could continue, she stood up straight, shoving Lin’s hand aside with her shoulder in the process.  
“You’re not my babysitter,” She spat, shoving past Lin and stalking to the bedroom.  
“I never said I was! But Kya, the Chief of Police can’t be with a criminal! Can you imagine what critics would say? Nobody would trust me to do my job anymore, and that’s not even considering- ” Lin followed Kya down the hall yelling, until Kya turned around and cut her off.  
“If your job is the more important thing here, then I’ll do you the courtesy of getting the fuck out. It was possession of lillyweed, Lin, I got high with my friends and we painted an abandoned store. I hardly think that’s worth a reaction like this, but if that’s how you want it to be, fine. I’ll leave. I’ll get out of your damn city and let you live in peace. Look, I’ll even start packing right now, you can watch me. Hell, why don’t you keep yelling while I do,” Kya’s voice was louder than usual, her tone still calm but the anger and frustration palpable.  
She turned and stomped into the bedroom, opening and closing drawers much harder than necessary, shoving all her belongings into her travel bag. Her face showed no emotion, but every time Lin caught a glimpse of her eyes, she could see how much anger she was holding back.  
Lin stood in the hallway, unmoving as Kya squashed everything into her bag. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. Finally, once Kya had all her things together, she managed to get her voice back.  
“Kya, don’t, I didn’t mean- ”  
“You didn’t mean what, Lin?” Kya pushed her way past Lin, causing their shoulders to collide hard as she passed.  
“You didn’t mean that your job is more important than me? It’s fine, I know it is. It always has been for you. I shouldn’t have expected you to change. You really are becoming just like your mother, Lin. I have not a doubt in my mind that you’ll end up a bitter, lonely old woman. And I couldn’t care less. It’s your doing, not mine, not anybody else’s. And I’m sick of it. I’m sick of you being so cold, even when we’re home. I’m sick of you blaming everyone else constantly when you are in no way blameless. I’m sick of all of it Lin, I’m sick of you,” Kya was fully yelling by now, no longer holding back for Lin’s sake.  
“You know, I thought things were going great. I thought we had a chance, thought maybe, just maybe, I could be enough, but I was clearly wrong. So have fun working, Lin, because this is goodbye,” Her voice wavered on the last word, but she didn’t hesitate before walking through the rest of the apartment to the door.  
Lin felt glued in place, the shock of Kya actually yelling hard to shake. Only when she heard the door slam did she make a move, walking to the main room and curling up on the couch. She stared at the floor for a long time before any tears came. When they finally did, she leaned into the sensation, her sobs somehow a comfort despite how much they hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow more kyalin angst what a surprise weeeee uh yeah Lin’s basically just depresso here and Kya yes ok yeah oh it’s also really long oops

prompt #70 - “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”

—

Lin sat in her office, the door locked and lights off. There was minimal light coming from her window, the blinds pulled down to hide her from view. She rested her head in her hands, wanting to cry but feeling so overwhelmed that she couldn’t bring herself to. It was hardly afternoon, but she’d already been there for six hours.  
Mako and Saikhan had both come to check on her, but she’d not let either of them in. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this, didn’t want anyone to see her at all, really. She was so tired, so sick of being constantly in the spotlight. She wanted to hide, to live a quiet life in the countryside where nobody could bother her.  
But at the same time, she had an impossibly strong urge to protect people. She couldn’t retire, wouldn’t retire, if her staying meant order could be kept. She was aware that her being chief wasn’t the solution to every conflict, but she’d managed to keep the city functioning well for many years.   
She also knew that part of her needing to stay was because of her desire to be loved by her mother, but she ignored that aspect of it. She didn’t want to think about how little affection Toph had shown towards her, how she’d never once been proud of her. She didn’t want to acknowledge that she’d done everything right in an attempt to earn her mother’s approval, and had still failed.  
There were stacks upon stacks of files and papers on her desk, all in need of completion. She stared at them, a sinking feeling in her chest. She knew she’d only feel worse if she left it until later, but she couldn’t bring herself to start. Instead, she fell into her thoughts, her body growing numb.  
She thought of all the people in republic city. Of how it was her duty, her responsibility to help them no matter what. She thought of Mako, of Korra, Bolin and Asami. She thought about how she’d been a mentor to the teenagers, and how they were a responsibility to her as well. She thought of her sister and niblings, how she’d pushed them away and still had yet to reconnect. She thought of Tenzin and his kids, how they’d attached themselves to her like an aunt since they were very young. She thought of everyone in her life and those not in her life, and she thought of the guilt she felt towards them, the feeling that she’d never be enough.  
She thought of Kya. She thought of how much she’d helped her through, how many times she’d come back from her travels just to be with her. She thought of the habits she’d helped her overcome. She thought of how beautiful she was, and how she’d only grown more so with age. She thought of how she was the only one who really knew her, and the only one she loved completely.  
And she thought of how she’d never get that love back. She thought of how Kya would never stop travelling, and how even if she did, she’d never know how much she loved her. She thought of telling her how she felt, but pushed the thought away. She’d never have the guts to do it, and anyway, she’d never get the response she’d hope for.  
She was snapped out of her head by a knock on the door. She didn’t move and said nothing, hoping whoever it was would go away on their own. She assumed it was Mako or Saikhan, but was too tired to get up to check. Several minutes went by and she didn’t hear them leave, but they didn't knock again or say anything either. Finally, Lin heard a voice from the other side.  
“Lin, can I please come in?” It was Kya.  
Lin still said nothing, sinking further down in her chair and using her arm as a pillow on her desk. There was quiet again and Lin expected Kya to leave, but there was still no shift outside the door.  
“Lin, please,” Kya said after a long moment. “I’m worried about you. Please let me in.”  
Lin waited another few minutes, but Kya still refused to move away from the door. She eventually reached out and metalbent the lock open, allowing Kya entrance.  
Kya heard the click and reached for the doorknob, opening the door slowly. She peaked in and saw Lin resting on the desk before entering the room completely. She pulled the extra chair around the desk, sitting herself closely beside Lin.  
“Talk to me,” Kya said softly, placing her hand on Lin’s thigh.  
Lin turned her head so she was looking at Kya, still using her arm as a pillow. She stared at the older woman, face devoid of emotion. Kya stared back, concern painted across her features. Lin felt a wave of guilt crash over her, and a tear slipped down her cheek.  
“I’m sorry,” She whispered, standing up from her desk and going to look out the window.  
She pulled the blinds up, watching the people and cars moving below. Her arms were wrapped around her torso, hands tightly gripping her biceps. She could feel Kya’s eyes watching her and her cheeks getting wetter. The street below blurred, and when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she fought to hold back a sob.  
“You have nothing to apologize for, Lin,” Kya said, rubbing her hand up and down Lin’s back.  
“Please don’t,” Lin said, pulling away again.  
“Don’t what?” Kya tried to turn Lin to face her, but she just moved further away.  
“Don’t do what you always do. Don’t act like you care, only to leave again. I know you don’t care, but every time you come, you make it seem like you do. Every goodbye hurts more than the last. I can’t take it, especially not now,” Lin’s voice was timid, her tone unlike any Kya had heard from her before.  
“Lin, I- ” Kya paused and walked over to Lin, placing her hand on Lin’s shoulder and forcing Lin to look at her.  
“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think I love you?” A tear slipped from Kya’s eye, her heart clenching with the realization that Lin really didn’t realise how much she loved her.  
Lin’s face twisted as she looked up at Kya. She wanted to believe what she was hearing, but her mind still told her that it wasn’t true, that it couldn’t be. She felt a sob build up in her throat, and when at last it broke free, she buried her head in Kya’s shoulder. Kya’s arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly as she sobbed, her own face betraying how much Lin’s anguish hurt her, too.  
Lin felt hollow by the time she’d calmed down again and was no longer crying. She felt like her very soul had been pulled from her body, leaving only a shell of a person, a mind numbed of emotion. She stepped away from Kya, letting the older woman take her hands without protest.  
“I’m sorry, your dress, I… ” Lin trailed off, refusing to meet Kya’s eyes.  
“My dress is fine, Lin. Here, sit, would you?” Kya dragged Lin’s chair away from the desk and made her sit down.  
“Listen, I can tell there’s a lot going on with you right now. You’re clearly hurting, and you need help to get through this. I’m going to do anything I can for you, and we can find others to help too if we need to. I’m not leaving this time, alright? I promise,” Kya sat in the chair beside Lin’s, taking her hands again.  
Lin nodded and took a deep breath. She squeezed Kya’s hand weakly and raised her head. When their eyes met, she felt like the breath was knocked out of her, and she felt her heart rate rise. Her eyes watered again, though no tears fell, and she forced herself to speak again.  
“I’m so sorry I took so long to say something, and- ”  
“Lin, no. I’m sorry for being so ignorant and for making you feel the way I did. I promise from now on I’ll do anything to keep you from feeling that again,” Kya squeezed Lin’s hands.  
“Thank you,” Lin said, a tiny, tired smile forming on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kya x reader fluff oh my god shes so cute i love her so much ok anyway yeah

prompt - “Kiss me.”

—

You’d been seeing Kya for two weeks, though with her working at the hospital, the two of you hadn’t had much time together. You’d convinced her to take this weekend off, and you could already tell how relieved she was. She was lounging on the sofa when you came in.  
You walked over to her and sat on the floor by the arm of the couch where her head was resting. She leaned over the back, accidentally hitting your head with her own. You pulled back to look at her while you both laughed, twisting so you could look at her. Her piercing blue eyes gazed into yours, a goofy smile still decorating each of your faces.  
She suddenly flipped herself completely so she was on her stomach with her chin resting on the arm of the couch. You crossed your legs and leaned towards her, tilting your head to one side like a puppy.  
“I told you taking the weekend off would be good for you,” You said.  
“Mhmm, I admit, I am enjoying it so far,” Kya looked more relaxed than you’d ever seen her, and you smiled at the idea that she was at ease in your presence.  
The radio was playing softly from the other side of the room, and neither of you had been paying it any attention. That is, until Kya heard her favourite song start playing. She jumped up from the couch, then grabbed your hand and pulled you onto your feet. Her eyes were sparkling and her smile seemed impossibly large.  
“Let’s dance!” She exclaimed, twirling you under her arm.  
You chuckled, following her lead through the open but cluttered room. She danced the two of you across the room, pausing only to turn up the volume on the radio. She took your hands again, continuing to swirl you around the room in a beautifully chaotic manner. Your feet fell into a rhythm, and before you knew it the song was over.  
You collapsed on the couch together, a mess of panting and giggles. You lay there for a minute, catching your breath. Kya reached for your hand, holding it firmly until both of your breathing had returned to normal.   
She sat up, scooting slightly closer to you. You straightened yourself up to be more on her level, and shifted to look her in the face. Her eyes had changed, now burning with an intensity you’d not noticed before. Her smile was gone, but she didn’t look unhappy. Her lips were slightly parted, and you watched her gaze flit between your eyes and lips.  
You sat there silently, the radio still playing behind her, until she finally spoke.  
“Kiss me,” Kya said, her voice barely more than a whisper.  
You felt the corners of your mouth lift as you leaned towards her, pressing your lips together. The kiss was hesitant and brief, but it was wonderful nonetheless. You pulled away in a haze, your heart pounding in your chest. Kya had a look on her face that matched how you felt.  
“You’re incredible,” You breathed.  
She looked away and chuckled, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly.  
“I’m so glad I met you. You make everything else disappear, and you make me feel so calm, so… at home. I know we haven’t been seeing each other for that long, but… ” She looked back at you on the last word.  
“I feel the same way,” You said before pulling her into another kiss.

You lay in the bed, Kya’s sleeping form curled up next to you. You could feel the steady ins and outs of her breath, her warmth tucked into your side. You never wanted it to end, and were secretly hoping she’d retire soon. You knew she wouldn’t, but you thought that maybe you could bring her to the compromise of taking every weekend off.  
She shifted beside you, her arm finding its way around your waist and pulling you closer to her. Her head snuggled into your shoulder and her hair spread across the pillow. You placed a soft kiss of her forehead, not wanting to wake her.  
“I love you,” You whispered, just before drifting off yourself.


End file.
